the_world_of_aceariafandomcom-20200214-history
Caesland
Caesland Caesland or Land of the Caesians is one of the oldest realms within the Carim Empire. Stretching from the western mountains of Antea clear to the open plains of Dracwick. The realm was founded by the first Caesian kings who's names have been lost to time, it is a common belief that the first Caesian kings were given Caesland by Nihil as a gift to his newly created children. The land of Caesland is known for dense northern forest, and iron rich hills that dot the landscape. A majority of the province's goods deal in raw material and craftsmanship. For in the far north of the province where trees are cut and soil dug up, it is on the southern tip of Caesland where major trade cities have established themselves as home to some of the greatest northern craftsmen. The people of Caesland are mostly Caesian, with a few humans populations here and there. The majority of humans can be found within the major trade cities or farming the land that has been recently cleared by the northern woodsmen. The inhabitants of this land are the standard for Carim culture, steadfast and family oriented the populace is known for harsh traditions with even harsher laws. Men are allowed to drink and whore their way to any early grave, however his family shall never hear the end of it. His children and wife shall be seen not as cursed, but only as victims who will never be able to regain their family's honor. It is much more common for the average man of Caesland to enjoy the finer details of life, from hunting in his spare time to reading the inhabitants of such a land consider themselves far more civilized than their neighbors. The people of Caesland are said to be a reserved people, however they are also known for their quick tempers and even quicker wit. Willing to slit a man's throat over a slight insult while justifying it as a means to defend ones honor. The education of the next generation is never taken lightly, for it is a father's duty to teach his sons and daughters the trade of his fore-bearers. Even if they cannot read nor write they must learn the trade of their ancestors. This way of life has seen countless generations live and die in the exact same fashion as their lineage founders. From the children of small villages to those that claim the capital home, every child of Caesland must learn the ways of their family. Military Military wise the people of Caesland hold a proud martial tradition of warfare. Preferring to fight on foot the average Caesian foot-soldier is armed with a spear, sword, and hand ax along with a large oval style of shield. Fighting in disciplined ranks the Caesian foot-soldier relies on scale armor and his shield to defend himself, it is also typical for the men to wear Carolingian style helms. All the while mounted knights await the order from their liege lords to drive around and give support to their dismounted allies. These mounted knights are known for using a long couched lance tipped with either a steel or wolfram point. Such warriors are famed across the known world for their deadly cavalry charges and bravery. These men are also known to dismount and fight on foot as swordsmen, setting up a line to defend the flanks of their infantry counterparts. Essentially becoming a much more mobile infantry troop when the need arises. Though, there is a lesser known troop from Caesland. For the men far too poor to afford the arms and armor of the footmen or the cavalry there is only one other choice. The life of a skirmisher, this troop choice is typically filled up by the poorer freemen. Armed with sling and longbow, these troops are known to harass an enemy's line before battle is engaged fully. However, they have also gained a reputation as night fighters. Wise Caeslandic lords will use these skirmishers to assault lightly defended enemy encampments in the dead of night and to harass traveling baggage trains. The nobility of Caesland rely upon a Heerbann system to summon their troops. Each land owning individual is required by law to answer the call of his local count, knight, or lord during times of war. From there the man must arm himself according to the military needs of his people and begin training with the other land owners from his village. As the population of Caesland grew so did the size of the average heerbann, later Imperial decrees would remove the need for the soldier to be a landowner. Instead any freeman must answer the call to arms when given by a local lord. Such a fashion has led to a warrior middle class known as men at arms to arise within Caesland, professional soldiers that sign up as permanent bodyguards to local lords or as town watchmen. Though, these men are also known to work as craftsmen, sheriffs, and caravan guards in times of peace. Cities Most cities in Caesland started off as villages known as burgs. The burgs of Caesland were different than the other villages of Carim, instead of a simple township with a granary storage and well. The villages would settle around a raised plot of land sectioned off with a wooden palisade, on each corner of the palisade laid a tower of lime and stone. Thus creating a miniature fort within the heart of the village, this allowed villagers to store food safely and a place to flee during attacks upon their homesteads. Chlemoutsi The largest city and the capital of Carim would be the proud fortress city of Chlemoutsi. The city is located around Altar Hill, the large mound of land where Nihil first set down upon the world. Upon Altar Hill the hold-fast known as Castrum is located. Large white stones make up the double layered walls and massive round towers that defend the heart of the capital. At the center of Altar Hill, beyond the impervious walls lies the heart of the city. The Grand Hall of the Emperor's of Carim, where their home and council chambers reside. The Grand Hall also double as a monastery for Church of Order, having their own meeting chambers deep below the hall.